Abandoned
by Lumiellie
Summary: Harry Potter is left behind in a park by the Dursleys. Sirius Black is walking out late at night. What happens when they meet and Sirius and Remus end up raising him. The life of Harry drastically changes and some old secrets eventually come to light. There will be slash (SB/RL)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Snape would have married Voldemort. (I'm just kidding about that, I love Snape.)**

Harry's cries pierced the blanket of silence that covered the crisp night air. His aunt and uncle never wanted him, thus they decided to ship him away, "Shut up freak!" Uncle Vernon harshly whispered at the crying baby.

The harsh words just made Harry cry even louder, he didn't know why these people hated him so much. They had their own kid, Dudley, they treated him like a king. Vernon had left his child at home with a babysitter who had not questioned him.

Harry felt a cold breeze hit his face as the couple walked forward, braving the cold of the night. It was early November, the couple had just received the baby and only had him for a week before they decided that they didn't want to take care of him. _I can't believe my wife had a sister that was a wizard. I can't believe I have to take care of this stupid child,"_ Uncle Vernon thought to himself.

Soon enough, the couple had reached one of the biggest parks in London. "We're going to leave him here and scram before the Child Protection Services show up," Aunt Petunia mumbled, her husband nodding his head. Seeing one of the wooden park benches, they set the basket down harshly before running off.

The footsteps of the psychotic couple rang in the air as they run off, leaving the unwanted child behind. Harry was quite cold, the only thing keeping him warm was a sodden diaper and a damp onesie. It felt severely different from being with his parents, they had tended to his every need, whether it be his hunger, his desire to be held, or a mess in his diaper. Despite only being with these parents for the week, whenever he cried, he was told harshly to "shut the hell up, freak". Sometimes he was even slapped. Without anything else to do, Harry found himself crying, his screeches echoing throughout the quiet night.

Sirius Black was walking along one of the muggle sidewalks. He had been unable to sleep, the remnants of abuse were fresh in his mind. His parents had beaten him for being who he was. Sometimes he had the unforgivable curses used on him. Hehad allowed himself to be used as a door-mat before he had enough and ran away from home one day. That was the best decision he had ever made.

His sensitive ears picked up on the sound of someone crying. _I must be hallucinating_ , Sirius thought to himself, but he heard it again. He was near one of the biggest parks in muggle London and it was almost unlikely that someone would dare to leave their child alone. _It's not impossible_ , Sirius thought to himself.

All Harry wanted at this point was for someone to notice him, someone to hold him. He shivered at the memory of the people that just left him here, they had only fed him once a day, causing him to constantly be hungry. In that moment, his stomach rumbled, demonstrating his hunger for food. He knew no one was going to give it to him, he was all alone, yet his instincts made him cry louder, his screams piercing the air.

At this point, Sirius knew he wasn't hallucinating and he knew he wasn't alone in the midnight. He shivered from the cold and using his wand, he casted a warning spell which immediately warmed him up. Standing still, Sirius let the warmth flow through him, flowing from his heart to go fingertips. He sighed in relief as he kept on moving, following the sharp cries. He felt bad for the child, he couldn't identify being treated like this as a baby, but when he was sorted into Gryffindor, things had changed for Sirius Black. Curly hair trailed behind the young and tall man as he ran, following the cries to a park bench.

Harry stared into the strangers blue eyes, his own green eyes startling. He stopped crying just for a minute as the stranger picked up his basket and headed away to somewhere else. Sirius had picked up the baby and apparated home to the house that he shared with his lover, Remus Lupin.

Sirius gently took the baby out of his basket and was shocked by how cold the body seemed. Looking around the two bedroom flat for something that he could set the baby down on, Sirius set the baby down on the couch as he knocked on the door to the bedroom that he shared with Remus. "Remus, I found a baby," Sirius yelled, hoping his lover would wake up and acknowledge him.

Remus grumbled as he dragged his feet out of his bed. Sirius had never told him that he was going out and he was a little pissed. He didn't want to get out of the bed, the covers were warm and felt nice on his body, yet he had to see what Sirius had brought home. He secretly hoped that Sirius was joking, yet Remus had heard a tone of seriousness in Sirius' voice.

Sirius was glad to see Remus out of bed. Sirius picked up the baby, wrapping him in one of the blankets and showed the baby to Remus. "Remus, I found him at the park. Surely we can raise him," Sirius whispered, a glimmer of hope in his melodious voice.

Remus worried, "Well I don't want to endanger him with my 'furry little problem'. You know how that can get out of control at times."

Sirius swept the hair of the baby out of his face and saw a scar. It looked familiar, and then he realized something. This wasn't just any baby, it was Harry Potter. Someone had abandoned him. "Blimey, it's Harry Potter," Sirius called to Remus, an unpleasant smell wafting to his nose.

"Really, Sirius, you aren't really funny- Oh it's actually him!" Remus yelled, completely surprised. He had thought Dumbledore had left Harry with loving relatives, yet those relatives had failed Harry.

Sirius unwrapped Harry out of the blanket, and noticed how damp his onesie was. He undid it quickly and realized that Harry's diaper had leaked all over the onesie. "Oh for crying out loud," Sirius yelled, causing Harry to start crying again, "I didn't mean it, shhhhhh Harry. Remus can you see if you can find some diapers, Harry probably should have some."

Remus knew for a fact that the house didn't have any diapers in it at all, so he took out his wand, found a sock and transformed it into a diaper for the young boy. "I used one of your socks and transfigured it into a diaper," Remus called, running to the living room, "Although, you probably have no idea how to do this yourself."

Sirius nodded, he had no idea how to change a diaper. He had no intentions to. Yet there was something about Remus' tone that told him that he better learn soon.


	2. Welcome Home Harry

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

"Remus I don't have a good feeling about this. I'm pretty sure Harry is going to piss on me! I am not ready to do this," Sirius whined as he began undressing Harry.

Remus could barely stifle a giggle as Sirius complained. The two of them were madly in love and it was evident with every thing that they did together, whether it be holding hands or watching muggle television. Sirius rarely used that tone of voice with him and when he did, Remus knew that Sirius was just trying to be funny. A show called Magnum P.I. was on and Remus was quite enjoying it. "Deal with it Sirius, you found him, you clean him!" Remus insisted.

"Fine!" Sirius muttered, grabbing the diaper that Remus had transfigured from a sock. He opened up the diaper and began to wipe the tender body of the child carefully, noticing the severe diaper rash. He used his wand to mutter a healing spell, "Oh sh-ellfish. He's peeing on me!"

Remus laughed, this was just too funny. He knew Sirius had no idea how to do these things but Remus found the cluelessness of Sirius extremely funny. Walking over to Sirius, Remus offered, "I'll take it from here Sirius. Clearly you're incapable of completing the simplest tasks. That's fine."

Sirius couldn't believe that he was being mocked by his lover. He growled under his breath and muttered, "I can do it Remus, it's fine."

"Clearly you can't, you're covered in baby piss."

Sirius looked down at his shirt which advertised a muggle band. If he still lived at home, he knew that his mother would beat him up, the Black family hated all things muggle. They were extremely proud of their pure wizarding heritage. He could see that the child had peed all over it. After securing a new diaper on the child, he took it off and threw it at Remus. "What did you do that for," Remus complained.

Harry giggled at seeing the man with the curly hair throw his shirt at the guy with the mustache. Remus walked over to Harry and that scared the little child, his uncle Vernon had a mustache and he would constantly mishandle him, sometimes even slapping the child for crying in the middle of the night. As Remus picked him up, the silent child started screeching, he had made the connection that all people with mustaches were bad. Harry flailed his tiny hands, trying to escape the grip of the werewolf, but to no avail. The guy with the mustache had an iron grip on him. "Looks like little Harry doesn't like you much," Sirius chuckled, his melodious voice filling up the living room.

Remus couldn't help but stare at the topless body of his boyfriend. If Remus looked hard enough, he could find faded scars from the abusive childhood that Sirius had. There were white scars everywhere, when Sirius went home for the summer after being sorted into Gryffindor, his father had beaten him with a muggle belt. "This is the only good muggle thing." Sirius had told Remus that the only muggle thing that his father liked was the belt. Sirius was beat by it constantly. By the time Sirius was fourteen, his father moved up to using the cruciatus curse. By sixteen, things had become so unbearable for Sirius that he ran away from home.

The wails of the child broke Remus from his thoughts. He raised his left hand to scratch an itch behind his left ear and the baby flinched, clearly imagining that Remus was going to hit him. What did these people do to you, Remus thought to himself as he handed the topless baby over to Sirius.

Sirius held the baby and stared at the red welts on the childs back. These people had clearly hit the child that had been given to them by the idiotic Dumbledore. Sirius and his partner had wanted Harry, yet Dumbledore insisted that they go to the Dursley's because of the blood wards. Stupid blood words, Sirius thought to himself, comforting the crying baby.

Harry felt better now that the man with the curly hair was holding him. The man with the curly hair had rescued him and saved him from the cold. The man with the mustache was just there. He couldn't trust the werewolf, there was something about him that made Harry anxious. The man with the mustache had pulled out a wooden stick and now was muttering something at a lone sock. It appeared to be clothes. Harry had only one thing to wear and that was the outfit he had came to the Dursleys in.

Remus had transfigured a lone sock into a new onesie for the child. He took the child out of Sirius' hands and began to put the child into the pale yellow onesie. He noticed Harry beginning to wail again so he handed the child to a waiting Sirius, hoping he would comfort the child.

Sirius muttered, "Shhh...shhh child, it's going to be okay. I know Remus is a big meanie but Daddy Sirius will save you from the big, mean, werewolf." He giggled seeing the frown on Remus's face.

Harry laughed at the comment that his "Daddy Sirius" had made. Boy was the curly haired man EVER funny. Harry giggled, "Daddy Siwius funny!"

Remus insisted, "Sirius not funny."

"Daddy Siwius funny."

"Sirius not funny."

"Daddy Siwius funny," Harry yelled, laughing at this point. The people he had just stayed with never payed any attention to his needs and he often found himself doing nothing but staring at the wall. He hated this, they had another child who had everything that he wanted. Whenever Harry tried to play with the toys that Dudley had, Dudley would punch him, causing Harry to cry and upset the family he was staying with. Harry had learned not to cry whenever he was being beat up by the obese monster.

Yet Harry knew there was something different about these people. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that the two men were going to be extremely nice to him.


	3. Sick

The werewolf was getting ready to put Harry to sleep. Finally the toddler had settled down to the presence of Remus as the toddler had remembered that it was Moony. "Mooey!" Harry announced.

"Yes, it's your uncle Moony." Remus said sadly, yet with a smile on his face. Lily and James did not deserve to die so early on. They were perfect for each other and the two of them were falling deeper and deeper in love with each day that passed.

Finally the werewolf had tranfigured a box into a crib, smiling as he carefully put the toddler into the crib. He closed the eyes and set a charm that would alert him if the toddler woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't want to disturb Sirius since Sirius had rescued him. Remus was sure that Harry would, thus making the charm absolutely essential. He also cast a silencing charm, just in case the toddler cried. The toddler saw his wand and said, "Magic bad."

"Magic is not bad Harry, it can do great things. You're magic. You are already famous and the people you lived with were complete and utter idiots. You didn't deserve the treatment that they gave you."

Harry's eyes closed as he smiled, falling asleep. Remus kissed the toddler on the cheek, turning off the lights. Walking down the hallway into the living room, Remus heard the familiar noise of Sirius attempting to turn on the television. Sirius absolutely adored the muggle object, in love with the fact that it would produce moving images with the touch of a button. Of course, since Sirius was raised without one, he had a hard time turning on the television. Remus remembered that once Sirius had been caught vacuuming his hair in a Canadian muggle Home Hardware. How Sirius got to Canada, that was unknown.

"Did you put your finger in the socket again," asked Remus, rolling his eyes.

"No, I think I touched the wrong button," replied Sirius, his black curly hair curtaining his face, "It didn't go down or anything. I didn't hear the click that I was supposed to. I think we need to get it fixed."

"Can I see the button that you attempted to press," Remus asked, feeling that Sirius was doing something wrong. Sirius motioned to where the button was and Remus saw it.

"Remus, it wouldn't push down!"

"That's because it was one of the things that you plug the wire into. The power button is over here Sirius."

"Oh. I'm too tired for this crap. I'm going to sleep," Sirius yawned, heading upstairs into the bed that he shared with Remus. The two of them were engaged and were planning on getting married soon. Remus nodded his head and the two of them stripped, not hesitating to be naked in front of each other. Remus put his pyjamas on and went under the covers, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

At four in that morning, the charms alerted Remus to Harry's awakening. Sighing, he headed into the room that Harry was in. He flickered on the lights and his werewolf scents smelled vomit, and poop. The toddler was crying, without making any noise. Remus picked up the child whose pyjamas were covered in vomit. He didn't have any other changes of clothes for the poor toddler and would have to transfigure an old sock into something for the toddler to wear. He muttered, "Accio sock, unaware that it came off of Sirius's foot. He muttered an incantation and it looked like something that the child could wear. He stripped the robes off of Harry and noticed the bulging diaper.

He took Harry to the change table and cleaned him up and put him into the new onesie that he had made out of an old sock. Just to be sure, he casted a diagnostic spell on the toddler, a spell only used by healers. He had learned this spell for his transformations so he would know how badly he was injured when he was under the influence of painkillers. The results surprised him

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Height: 75cm (Normal for his age)**

 **Age: 16 months**

 **Weight: 17lbs, 2 ounches (Lost 4 pounds in the past week, making him underweight.)**

 **Health Issues: Stomach infection,**

 **Severe dehydration**

 **Pneumonia (beginning to develop)**

 **Scan Time: 4:19 A.M.**

He knew at that moment he might need the help of a specific potions master. After Harry was beginning to become tired and closing his eyes, Remus put him into his makeshift crib. The toddler instantly fell asleep and Remus turned off the lights, hoping the child wouldn't ruin more clothes. He put the onesie into the muggle washing machine and turned it on, realizing how Lily must have felt. A singular tear trickled down his cheek as he thought of her. The familiar sounds of the washing machine brought him back to his senses as he flooed to Snape's house, quickly writing a note to notify the sleeping potions master of his situation. He hated himself for not standing up for Severus and the werewolf wanted to make it up to the potions master.

He flooed back and crawled into bed, hoping that the charms wouldn't go off again.

* * *

The next day, Sirius awoke with a smile on his face. He was with the love of his life with his little Prongslet. Still Sirius felt the absence of Prongs deep inside and it threatened to eat a hole into his heart. His godson, Harry Potter was beginning to resemble his father although he has the familiar Emerald orbs of his mother, Lily. He missed the young couple badly and to make things worse, three lives were lost on that fateful Halloween night, not just two. Lily was three months pregnant and they had agreed on making Severus the godfather of the unborn baby. Deep inside, Sirius regretted how he treated Severus Snape, how he bullied him relentlessly.

He didn't realize what Remus had gone through during the night.

* * *

 **How did you like this? Are you excited to see a particular potions master introduced into this story?**


	4. 3 Men and a Baby Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters I write about UNLESS if I create them myself.**

* * *

 **Last time-** _The next day, Sirius awoke with a smile on his face. He was with the love of his life with his little Prongslet. Still Sirius felt the absence of Prongs deep inside and it threatened to eat a hole into his heart. His godson, Harry Potter was beginning to resemble his father although he has the familiar Emerald orbs of his mother, Lily. He missed the young couple badly and to make things worse, three lives were lost on that fateful Halloween night, not just two. Lily was three months pregnant and they had agreed on making Severus the godfather of the unborn baby. Deep inside, Sirius regretted how he treated Severus Snape, how he bullied him relentlessly._

 _He didn't realize what Remus had gone through during the night_

* * *

Sirius looked at the sleeping werewolf beside him and decided to check on Harry. He had barely escaped going to Azkaban by telling Dumbledore that the Potter's had swapped secret keepers with Peter and that the rat animagus would go missing at the most unexplained times. It turned out that Peter had given away the location of the Potter's and it was too late to do anything. Luckily Peter would be rotting in jail for the rest of his pitiful life.

Sirius opened up the door to Harry's bedroom and smelled vomit. Sighing, he noticed a spare piece of parchment on the makeshift changing table. Sirius grabbed it and it read,

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Height: 75cm (Normal for his age)**

 **Age: 16 months**

 **Weight: 17lbs, 2 ounches (Lost 4 pounds in the past week, making him underweight.)**

 **Health Issues: Stomach infection,**

 **Severe dehydration**

 **Pneumonia (beginning to develop)**

 **Scan Time: 4:19 A.M.**

Sirius assumed that Remus had cast the diagnostic spell earlier. Silently, he cursed the muggles and the dog animagus flicked on the muggle lights and the light flooded the room. He looked in the crib to see a crying Harry. The peculiar part about it was the fact that the toddler wasn't making any noise. Sirius picked up the crying toddler and once the toddler was out of the breach of the silencing spell, the cries became deafening. "Remus! I don't know how to take care of the baby!" Sirius yelled.

Remus got out of bed, completely tired from waking up in the middle of the night at four AM. He had forgotten to reset the charms that would alert him if the child woke up. At that moment he realized that Sirius had brought the child out of the boundaries of the silencing spell and that had caused the crying to be amplified throughout the house. "I'll help you Sirius. You know you need to learn how to take care of him." Remus sighed.

"He's sick! Why didn't you do anything about it last night?" Sirius asked, "I saw the piece of parchment and he's severely dehydrated. We should take him to St. Mungos."

"If we take him to St. Mungos, they'll realize that it's Harry Potter and the paparazzi will be there faster than you can say _The Boy Who Lived."_

"I'm not a healer. I don't know what to do!"

"We're taking him to Snape. I left him a note. Now are you coming or not."

"I guess."

Remus went into the bedroom that Sirius was in. He took Harry out of the black-haired man and took him to the fireplace. "Also, you're changing him. I did it last night," Remus laughed, smelling the fecal matter.

"Oh God not again!" Sirius complained, grabbing a diaper from under the changing table. After that was dealt with, they headed to Snape's home.

* * *

Severus Snape was not impressed. His alarms had gone off, signifying that someone had gone through the floo at four in the morning. When he went to investigate, all he had found was a single note. _A note._ He read it and apparently Black and Lupin had gotten themselves into a predicament- they apparently found the _Boy Who Lived_ and he was quite sick after being mistreated by his muggle relatives. Despite Harry being James's child, he felt a pang of guilt wash over him. He was fifty percent Lily and he had made a secret promise to keep Harry safe, no matter what the consequences were.

When Remus and Sirius came- plus Harry, Severus greeted them with a frown on his face. He was not happy to see half of the group of people that bullied him at school. Of course those two were the only two remaining- James was dead and Peter was in Azkaban- but that didn't make him any happier. He grunted a welcome and took Harry from Remus's hands, noticing how light he was.

Apparently the floo powder did not agree with Harry's stomach. As soon as Severus had the baby, the child emptied the contents of his stomach onto Severus's robes. "Wow Potter, already ruining my life and you're not even eleven yet." Severus grumbled, wanting nothing more than to go down into his lab and continue working on some potions. He had just gotten a job at Hogwarts after Slughorn had an early retirement, plus he also got the position as the head of Slytherin house. At the rate things were going at, he would be teaching Harry before someone could say "Hogwarts".

Remus handed him a slip of paper which was a diagnostic spell. Handing the toddler to Sirius, Severus took a look at the parchment, realizing how sick Potter actually was. Looking throughout his stores, Severus found the appropriate potions and grabbed the toddler who was flailing in protest. The black haired toddler was crying and Severus used that opportunity to force the potions down his throat. "I gave him a nutritional potion, a potion to boost his immune system, and a potion to treat the infection in his lungs. Unfortunately, I won't be able to treat the stomach infection until there is no need for the potion that is needed for his lungs. The two can react. I'll probably need to keep him here for a bit. You two are NOT welcome here, go back home and snog. I don't need to see that. I have a sick child to care for. You two can also bring me over some supplies for him. Understand?" Severus grumbled.

While he waited, he could only hope that Lily appreciated all that he was doing for her.


End file.
